Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, use various network links throughout the communication network to communicate. For example, an access node may transmit signals over a signal radius, and one or more wireless devices within the signal radius may attempt to establish a connection with the access node.
In certain circumstances, a portion of the network may experience high load, e.g., loading above a threshold, that stems from large amounts of data traffic or poor channel conditions. The access node may implement a pre-configured and fixed scheduler that manages a sequence of packet transmissions based on radio frequency (RF) needs of connected wireless devices. Because the scheduler is primarily driven by RF needs, there is no dynamic scheduling based on user experience. Accordingly, a dynamic, channel-aware system that effectively balances load and dynamically schedules packet transmissions from an access node to provide a high quality service to users is desirable.
Overview
Systems and methods are described for scheduling transmissions from an access node. In one instance, a traffic distribution and usage pattern associated with an access node may be determined. The traffic distribution and usage pattern may be based on an inspection of packet distribution data. A scheduling algorithm may be assigned to a particular set of usage characteristics based on the determined traffic distribution and usage pattern. Traffic distribution and usage associated with the access node may be monitored for a set of criteria. The scheduling algorithm may be selected based on the monitored traffic distribution and packet data for at least one wireless device may be transmitted using the selected scheduling algorithm.